My Hero Academy: Midoriya's Heroine Quest!
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: There is nothing wrong with looking up to a buff, six foot man as an idol, right? There is nothing wrong with wishing to be just like him without a natural quirk, right? Everyone else may say so, but Izuku Midoriya is determined to prove them wrong! Fem!Midoriya -Pairings are questionable-
1. Chapter 1

**Oh come on, the reason you all are here is because you also had the idea "What if Midoriya was a girl?". You may have also thought "Maybe nothing would have changed, but I wanna see what others think". Well you have came to the (sort of) right story! This is My Hero Academy with a twist: Midoriya is a female! *Enter oh-so-shocked gasp***

 **And no, this won't be a script of the anime with Midoriya's being a girl. There will be plot changes, unexpected events, and perhaps a dash of genuine romance. Still plenty of action that would even make Akira Toriyama jealous. Any ideas you have for this story? Don't be afraid to tell, cause I'm an idiot who also needs help.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Class, I have graded all of your tests and I find certain grades to be extremely pathetic." The teacher announced. Most of the class laughed, including Katsuki, an honors student. "Mr. Bakugo happened to have the highest grade of this class."

Katsuki only crossed his legs on his desk with a smug look.

"'Course I did. I'm going to get accepted to the Hero Academy." He said, showing off the small explosions in his hand. As expected, the whole class stared in awe before showing off their own perks. One person only scooted back in their chair to hide even more.

"No quirks are allowed to be used in school! You know it is against the rules!" The teacher yelled over the rowdy students. Once it settled down, the man sighed and looked at his record.

"And Bakugo, I think that is a wonderful goal to strive for. In fact, you and I believe Ms. Midoriya are the ones who wrote about attending there."

The ash blonde teen stoned as a small 'eep' was heard from the back of the classroom.

"N-N-Not that it's important o-or anything..." Izuku mumbled when the whole class stared at her shaking figure while Katsuki was still frozen. The bell rang before the kids could make comments and they all dashed out, laughing and joking. Izuku would have done just the same, running out that is, if it wasn't for Katsuki turning around slowly with a dangerous look.

"Deeekuuuu..." He growled with a vein popping out. Izuku paled pathetically and grabbed her hero reference book to hide her face, knowing what to expect as he marched over.

"K-Kacchan! I-I swear I'm not trying to compete, I just really like the idea of being a hero and there wasn't anything else I would do s-since-" She rambled, pausing when he grabbed the book and threw it out the open window. "My reference!" She yelled, jolting when he slammed a hand down at her desk.

"What do you need a reference for anyway? You don't even have a quirk! What's even more pitiful is that you think you have a shot at being a hero with no ability!" Katsuki yelled, somehow even more fueled by her constant whimpering.

"I-I-It's just... my dream..." She responded. She knew she did not have a quirk. It used to be common for humans to not have quirks. Over time, however, the new generation began to grow with special abilities since the very first observation of a glowing baby. Izuku was the only one in her family who did not have a quirk, and the only one in school who could not show off a peculiar talent.

"The hell are you mumbling about?" Izuku flushed. She was not aware of herself doing so, which she likely did talk to herself judging by Katsuki's irritated stare.

"Ah nothing."

"Point is, you're worthless. So what if you get accepted, even just by that unlikely chance? It's not like you can do anything unique. Face it Deku, you're the only ordinary kid. Well, not ordinary now." He finalized, cracking several small red bursts in his hand. Izuku watched with mild interest. She still looked up to Katsuki and she always had since she was young no matter how vicious he could be. His arrogant, fiery personality always filled her with a desire to be a little more prideful just like him.

"Hey, Katsuki! We were supposed to head to the arcade." A friend of Katsuki's mentioned from the classroom door. Katsuki ignored him in favor of leaning his head in very closely toward Izuku's with furrowed brows.

"Don't apply for the academy." He threatened lowly. Izuku had heard this plenty of times, but each time Katsuki's warned her, she considered listening for that moment. She could not give up on a dream, however, no matter how much everyone else wanted her to.

A while later when she just noticed their closeness, her freckled cheeks immediately reddened. It seemed like Katsuki noticed as well, because his face tinged and he jerked upright with a large scowl.

"The hell is your problem!?" Was his sudden outburst as he kicked her desk across the room. Izuku jumped in her seat from the violent action while shaking when Katsuki grabbed his bag and marched off to meet his friends, glaring at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her problem? She did not have one in fact. Perhaps, she does and did not want to admit that to anyone or herself. No matter how any times she gets pushed around by people, Izuku dedicated herself to her dream. She was already teased for wanting to be a hero despite her gender and physical stature. That is, her shy personality, her being short, and her untamed green hair. It was like an invisible standard made it okay for the boys to have the unimaginable, gravity defying hair and her hair was just a sight to laugh at.

"... My reference book!" Izuku quickly moved her desk back and grabbed her own school bag before heading out in a rush. There were still straggling teens in the corridors as she made her way out the school building. She would only feel even more shame each time she saw a student show a quirk to a friend. Why was she the only one without a quirk? Why was her life so unfortunate as to having bullies who wished for her death everyday, and a mother who did not quite understand her situation?

"Don't they know that if I did commit suicide, they could be sentenced for assisted manslaughter?" She muttered to herself. At least she has a dream to hold onto. Nobody knew why she was so determined. People even deemed Izuku as a 'weirdo' for having a passion for something that was impossible to reach. There was only one man to thank: All Might.

"This isn't food..." Izuku mumbled, gently grabbing her reference book from the fountain which contained fish that were nibbling at the cover. The fish darted away and she shook off the water from the notebook, hoping the ink did not smudge too much. "What an unfortunate day. Luckily, I'm used to this by now. Just one more year of Junior High..."

Looking up to All Might was possibly one of best life decisions she has ever made. Every time Izuku stared up at a poster of the number one hero, her mind happily would fill with imagination. She would idly sketch costumes in her notebook and have some hope they would gain a quirk. Without All Might, she most likely would have taken a chance on the school roof as suggested by several classmates.

"Tell me... just what do I have to do to be right by your side...?" She whispered, holding the book to her chest. "How can I become a hero as a quirkless being?"

Not too far behind, a man with a permanent bright smile from behind a tree hummed interestedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Major timeskip. Nothing too much, stop whining. **

**Hope the first chapter was a good starter, I don't want to repeat the entire 'Izuku's sad intro' all over again. We know his whole back story and situation. So strap your seats, because we're going on an immediate highway!**

* * *

"I did it..." Izuku blankly stared at the wall ahead from her seat at her desk. The months seemed to almost flash before her eyes. So much had happened. It was almost too much to comprehend. It was not a dream. After the constant suffering and torment, here she was remiscining after watching her acceptance video to the prestigious Hero Academy. The same school where All Might had went. The same school where everyone with natural-born quirks went.

She glanced down at her bandaged hand. Right. She did not have a natural born quirk. It was 'passed down' to her by All Might since she was a supposed successor. The day Izuku had to fetch her soaking wet notebook, All Might had perplexingly appeared right before her wide eyes.

He was the one that guided her to today. Without him, she would not have had the guts to try to save Katsuki from a villain two months ago. She would not have seen All Might's true form. She would not have trained vigorously to accept All Might's solution to her being a hero without a natural quirk. Most of all, she would not have went to the Academy for the entrance exam with confidence in herself.

Izuku recalled certain people she had met last week. A rather energetic girl who called herself Ochako Uraraka. She also met a straightforward male named Tenya Iida. She never imagined herself to get along with people. Mostly because they are quick to judge her. Hopefully, she could make friends at the academy. It was a new start for her. Everything is starting to change for the better.

"I did it!" Izuku eventually cheered while throwing her arms into the air, yelping when her chair fell back from the action. This did not wipe off the large grin from her face. Imagine the look on Katsuki's face once he sees her entering the same building as him. He proved him wrong. She proved everyone wrong.

"My path doesn't stop here." She reminded herself from the ground. "This is just the next step to my future. I'll be my own hero!"

In two weeks, she will officially begin her journey.

* * *

"The homeroom teacher isn't here yet?" Izuku sat idly in her seat while other students stood around getting to know each other. Although the bell rang, no adult walked into the room.

Izuku sweated as she very determinedly ignored Katsuki's point-blank glare sizzling at the back of her head. She was right about Katsuki being surprised about her acceptance into the academy. However, she did not think she would have to fear her death every second in the classroom.

"Hey there!" She jolted in her seat and looked up to see a spiky, red-haired boy grinning with sharp teeth. "I'm Kirishima! I heard how you knocked down a p4 during the entrance exam! Do you know how amazing that is!?"

At once her face reddened and everything became sparkly. A normal guy... is being nice to her...

"Th-Thank you-"

"Yo, the name's Kaminari!" She turned her head toward a blonde haired boy.

"H-Hi..."

"What's your name?" They both asked at once and her eyes watered.

"Midoriya..." The boys gaped and sweated when Izuku began crying.

"What are you crying about!?"

"Everyone's s-so nice!" She sobbed, not seeing them stone.

"It's normal...? Huh, who's that guy over there staring at you?" Kirishima eventually asked. Izuku stopped crying and sighed.

"Kacchan. Um, you might not want to disturb him because-" She paused when Kirishima had already walked off.

"Hey! Couldn't help but notice you staring. I'm Kirishima." He greeted. Katsuki immediately snarled at him.

"I ain't interested in being friends with you." Katsuki said, growling when Kirishima slapped his shoulder.

"It's great knowing you wanna be friends!" The red-head said happily. Izuku's eye twitched at how easily the new student was dealing with Katsuki's aggressive behavior. Just the slightest glance from her would earn her a shove by Katsuki. Yet right now, this new guy is touching Katsuki's shoulder without a flinch.

"Your girlfriend is getting a bit uneasy from your staring though." Kirishima added, causing both Katsuki and Izuku to jolt.

"I will make sure to burn every inch of your flesh-!" Katsuki's deadly threat was interrupted by dark feeling creeping to the classroom. Everyone froze, looking around in fear.

"I'm not the only one feeling this, right?"

"Is it a villian!?"

Just then, the door slammed open which caused everyone to jump. Izuku cocked her head when a man in a yellow sleeping bag flopped in sloppily and flipped upward in front of the teacher's desk.

"Good morning class. I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa." The man greeted lazily. Izuku, and everyone else took one good look at the ragged man. Then, Izuku gasped.

"Wait a minute, that's Eraserhead!" She whispered excitedly to herself. "What is he doing in this school? He's a teacher? That means other famous heroes are teachers too! Oh yeah, and All-Might! What are the chances..."

The whole class stared at Izuku while she continued to mumble to herself. Before Katsuki could kick her awake, Aizawa continued on with a frown.

"Normally, you'd use today to learn about your classes, the campus, and this school's history."

Izuku shook out of her trance and followed the class in staring hopefully. Aizawa then smirked.

"However, you're in my class, so I'll decide what we will. And today, we're going to have a small test." At once, everyone groaned. Izuku swallowed. She prayed dearly for a written test.

"We're having a skills test. Close the windows, we're heading to the locker rooms."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am gratefully appreciative of the reviews! It's super duper rare for me to recieve criticism or gratitude for my works. Just know, I am doing my very best to produce each chapter as soon as I can! I'm currently sucking complete ass in APUSH, let's hope I don't get grounded- T_T**

 **Enjoyyyy**

* * *

"Can you believe it!? A test on the first day!?" A pink girl with messy hair complained as she slipped down her skirt.

"This is an advanced hero academy, we can't expect anything less. Right, Deku?" Uraraka said. Most of the girls blinked at Izuku, who had twitched and tried to hide herself more in a corner, nervously gripping at the hem of her dress shirt.

"A-Actually... it's Midoriya." She muttered, mentally stoning at the name confusion.

"Really? At the school entrance, there was that really grumpy guy that screamed 'Deku!' and chased you around." She really did not need to be reminded of Katsuki trying to murder her earlier that morning.

"It's his... nickname for me."

"Nickname?"

"Just how close are you guys?"

"He was staring at her a lot earlier."

Izuku visibly shuddered as the girls continued to whisper behind her back. What is with everyone thinking she and Katsuki are close? Why can't they take the hint that Katsuki just happens to stalk her every move for the right time to kill her?

"One more minute!" Aizawa shouted from the main hall. The girls gasped and flustered lay changed into their P.E. clothes. Izuku took her time however to avoid being seen as one by one, the girls exited the locker room. Just as she was about to pull up the zipper, the whistle blew indicating time was up. Izuku yelped and hurried out of the room, bumping into someone as she was stuck on trying to pull up the zipper over her rather slightly bigger than average chest.

"S-Sorry!" She apologized, hoping it was one of the girls. It turned out to be a white and red haired boy who had just came from the male room of the locker corridor.

"Oh." Izuku's looked up at the unfamiliar voice and flinched at his kind of scary blank staring.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and you happened to be walking down the same way when I bumped into you so-"

The boy seemed to be ignoring her rambling when he turned to face her and grabbed the zipper. Izuku's had not even realized it was still stuck and showing off her crevice, so naturally her face burned a bright red color. However, all he did was pull up the zipper with ease.

"O-Oh... thank you..?" She trailed off. He only nodded curtly and hastily paced down the corridor. Izuku then realized everyone was already out and ran down too.

* * *

Ball toss.

Izuku tremulously stood in the line as each person tossed the heavy metal ball into the sky. They already had a speed test and she finished off with a rather normal human pace. She already knew most people should be questioning her about her quirk. If only she knew a way to hide the fact that she is a successor, and just how to control the passed down quirk, 'One For All'. The reason why is because if anyone were to catch wind of the special quirk, all he'll would break loose as each successor would be hunted down. Villains especially are power-hungry, even to the most innocent person. That is why she grew nervous with each step toward the front of the line.

Only a few people knew about her amazing, yet body-crushing punch that slammed a P4 into the ground. Of course they would expect her to show off some amazing inhumane strength again, otherwise Izuku would not be in the school. However, Aizawa's 'Person in last place is kicked out' rule stressed her, because if she gave it her all, she would not be able to recover for the next few physical tests. If she did not give it her all, she would automatically land in last. Why?

Izuku paled at Uraraka's infinity score since her gravity quirk caused the ball to fly off forever into space.

Why, is because everyone seemed to be landing a ball spectacularly out of sight. Everyone except her if she does not come up with a plan soon.

"Midoriya." Izuku shakily stood out in front of everyone. Izuku could definitely feel Katsuki staring deeply at the back of head, possibly wondering just how she made it to the academy.

She swallowed and picked up the metal object.

"Okay so it's already out of question that I cannot give it my full strength. I'm still working on cutting down the energy used into the punch. Just how do I control this power if it's only been two weeks-"

"Stop mumbling and throw the damn ball!" Aizawa growled grumpily. Izuku had jolted from the sudden shout and readied the object. The first time she used One for All is when she punched the P4 down with full strength. She used her fist. If the quirk is completely in her system, she could use it anywhere. Even in a kick. Or possibly...

With a gasp of realization, Izuku then smiled determinedly and took a step back. The students held their breaths in suspense as Aizawa observed Mirdoriya. She couldn't possibly use up all her strength in just the ball toss while there are other tests to run through...

"You can do it, Deku!" Uraraka suddenly shouted. "Just think really far!"

"Oi! Good luck, Deku!" Kirishima had also shouted in the spirit. Just then , several other students pitched in and Izuku could have cried from the support, despite the fact that they had all just met today. She nodded with a brave smile and drew her arm back.

Deku.

It suddenly has a nice ring to it.

" _Smaaash!_ " With all of her might, Izuku hurled her arm forward, pushing all the strength into her middle finger to slam the ball out of sight. She heard Aizawa make a surprised grunt as the same people who rooted for her, continued to cheer and whoop in amazement.

"... Seven hundred eighty six meters." Izuku, although pained from breaking her middle finger, could not help, but smile widely from being able to come up with a plan on such short notice.

"That chick has mad physical strength."

"What kind of quirk does she even have?"

"Who cares? It's so badass!"

Izuku turned around with a sheepish grin and flush. Hopefully, they won't connect it to All Might's capabilities. Just before she could question Aizawa's rather creepy smile from the sideline, the sound of pounding footsteps marched toward her.

"You fucking cheater!" Katsuki shouted with visible fury. Izuku violently shivered from the killer intent just waving off his shoulders. "First you find a way to get into here, and now you can throw a goddamn ball that far!?"

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku whimpered, conflicted on whether or not she should reveal the secret to save her hide.

"It looks to me you've been had a quirk. I bet it was fun pretending to be an annoying, helpeless little brat just so I could brush you off. Well let's put that to the test right now-!" Before he could deathly grab Izuku, strands of beige cloth wrapped around his torso, outstretched arms, and his head.

"A-Ah..." She looked up, along with everyone else when it turned out to be Aizawa with glowing red eyes and flowing black, messy hair.

"There will be no fighting during this exam. Katsuki, if you would kindly restrain yourself. I wouldn't want to use my quirk again, 'cause I've got dry eye!" He snarled.

"Damn cloth..." Katsuki said muffled as he tried to move free. If course, Izuku knew about Aizawa's ability with the scarf. It's cotton was an impressive, strong fabric that could have many different uses, a nice accompany with his quirk-erasing technique.

The teacher finally blinked, his hair falling down while he loosened the scarf from Katsuki. Izuku, thoroughly terrified, cautiously walked around the silent ash-blonde male before running off back to the bewildered students, oblivious to Katsuki's growing rage.


	4. Chapter 4

"A-ah..." Izuku backed against the wall as several boys crowded her.

"That's her! The one with the super human strength!"

"I heard she used her finger to throw a ball like a million miles away!"

"Hey hey, you're Midoriya right?"

Although Izuku appreciated the fact that people are starting to look up to her, she started to grow more uncomfortable with the constant small crowd of the same boys following her.

"H-Hi. I really have to get home-" She tried to say under them.

"From up close you look really scrawny." A boy pointed out. Another guy scoffed.

"Who cares, she's kinda cute." He said.

"You've never seen freckles work on a girl except her!" Someone from the back said.

Izuku pressed back when they eventually began to grow more touchy. She sweated bullets when hands reached out to feel her over. Of course being a pushover, she weakly tried to escape the crowd which did not prevail. Just then, a hand (accidentally or not) groped her chest and right when her face exploded in color, the whole group of boys spread out with several shouts.

"Fuck off! Scram or I'll turn you into fireworks!" Recognizing the voice, Izuku peeked up and saw Katsuki practicing roaring fire as he chased off the boys. By the time the hall was practically deserted, Izuku immediately straightened against the wall, particularly surprised by Katsuki's supposed act of kindness.

"U-Um... Uh thank you Kacchan...?" His blood red pupils darted dangerously at her and he stomped right up to her so she was once again pinned to the wall. Her heart raced at the closeness and she tried not to focus on his twitching muscles, practically aching to kill someone.

"You and I have some unfinished business." Katsuki said lowly with an evil smirk. Izuku's breath hitched. No one is present this time to save her.

"I'm not trying to compete. I got last place in the exam, remember?" She pleaded.

"It's not about that. You have a quirk."

Izuku nervously glanced from side to side.

"I-I... well... not exactly-"

"Bullshit! You think I'm stupid, don't you? Now that you've shown off to everyone, you must think you're all that."

"I do not!" Izuku protested. She swallowed when Katskui raised a hand to her collarbone.

"Mark my words. I will murder you with my own hands if you even dare to outshine me." He threatened.

Izuku could feel the heat from his hand creeping onto her skin, and she was positive he could feel her thumping heart. Speaking of which, she noticed his thumb seemed to be on top of her...

Once again her face burned bright red and he followed her eye direction. Katsuki then flushed and punched the wall beside her, successfully scaring the flustered girl.

"Damned idiot..." He muttered, fixing the bag on his uniform jacket and stalking off. After he was out of sight, Izuki slid down to the ground, her jacket sleeve slipping off her astonished form. She thought going to the hero academy would fix all the problems in the world for her. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

After a week of inconvient surprise assignments and tests, the class had finally graduated to a much more appealing subject.

"Today, we have a test." Aizawa announced.

From experience, the class immediately groaned. Aizawa continued with his nearly dead-look.

"But first, we have to try out those new hero outfits you all had ordered at the start of the school year." The groaning and mumbling had stopped abruptly. "Your test this time is in your hero class with All Might."

The class cheered happily as the lockers on the side of the wall pushed outward. Aizawa still spoke over the kids. "Grab your outfit from your corresponding locker and I will hand you all your new schedules. Shut up already..."

Twenty minutes later, the class was released into a practice battle area from a tunnel. Each student walked out the opening in their stunning hero/heroine outfit. Uraraka especially recieved looks from her skin-tight heroine outfit.

"It was a mistake. A mistake. I didn't think they would make it like this." She tried to tell the boys and envious girls.

Katsuki soon walked out, examine the grenade arm-holders on his appendages.

"Perfect..." He whispered with a rather dangerous smirk. "Now my attack ranges can go even further."

Izuku was one of the last to walk out, wearing her mask around her neck as a scarf while adjusting her jumpsuit.

"Eh? That's all you ordered?" Tsuyu, who possesses a frog quirk, asked with a finger to her lips in curiosity.

"Oh, actually I made this myself. I'm not really into the crazy designs and such. Besides, I'm still trying to get used to my quirk so I can't exactly think of a corresponding outfit..." An outfit that does not look like All Might's at all, is what she meant to say. Izuku caught Katsuki's staring and blinked confusedly when he quickly turned his head with crossed arms and a frown. Before she could squint closely to see his hazed cheeks, All Might's booming voice rang excitedly across the students.

"Good afternoon, my fresh children! Today, I am hosting an astounding event!" He then bent down, heroically cupping his chin with a boasting grin.

"A Hero Versus Villian challenge!"

* * *

 **I have to stop here for a few days, since school is being a pain to my ass... More to come soon!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello, sorry for the wait! School and all, by after getting into season two and catching up with the manga, I am ready to start updating again! Catch you all soon and thank you for leaving all of these comments. I viewed them over and over and now they give me a great motivation to keep going!


End file.
